


Teatralmente Cômico

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Desafio de Drabbles – 2017 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Steve McGarrett, Slash, mcdanno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Como uma simples peça de teatro infantil poderia transformar tanto a vida "nada pacata"do Detetive Danny Williams em uma sucessão de trágicas e cômicas "fatalidades" era totalmente um mistério…





	1. Dia 01

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HAWAII FIVE-0 (2010) e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seus titulares, **Leonard Freeman** , criador da série (1968 – 1980) e **Peter Lenkov** , diretor do remake (2010 – 2018) além de seus outros representantes, tais como suas produtoras e distribuidoras detentores dos direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o Desafio de Drabbles do **Nyah! Fanfiction** , disponível para interação no link.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: McDanno [Steve McGarrett X Daniel "Danno" Williams].
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por chuttersnap / unsplash e editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Teatralmente Cômico - 2017 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia: 
> 
> vis → _adjetivo de dois gêneros_  
>  2\. Que repugna ao brio.  
> 3\. Infame, torpe.  
> 4\. Que degrada o homem.
> 
> → _substantivo de dois gêneros_  
>  5\. Pessoa desprezível.

“Parem seus cães vis, seu tempo de vilania já não perdura mais” dizia um homem loiro de baixa estatura, enquanto caminhava de um lado ao outro dentro de seu escritório.

A peça fora escrita para ser apresentada em um festival na escola local, mas semanas antes do ensaio final, o professor que detinha aquele respectivo papel, havia misteriosamente se acidentado. As crianças que participavam, negaram veementemente que foram as responsáveis, mas os sorrisinhos disfarçados que recebia, diziam claramente o contrário.

— Ainda treinando Danno?

— Steve agora não, a peça da Grace é amanhã!

— Você está tão ferrado.

— Acha que não sei!?


	2. Dia 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia:
> 
> gre·da |ê|   
> (latim _creta_ , -ae, giz, argila, greda)  
>  _substantivo feminino_  
>  1\. [Mineralogia] Espécie de barro absorvente.
> 
> greda branca  
> • [Mineralogia] Variedade de calcário, de cor esbranquiçada, amarelada ou acinzentada, que se desfaz facilmente; carbonato de cal amorfo.

— E a peça como foi? – Indagou Chin, enquanto Danny e Steve entravam.

— Não me pergunte nada, eu só quero poder escavar um buraco bastante profundo e me esconder lá eternamente – ditou o loiro sentado com um braço a tampar os olhos.

— Foi tão ruim assim Chefe?

— Não Kono, ele foi perfeito, nasceu para esse papel.

— Então qual o problema?

Olhando para os primos, Steve não demorou a esboçar um sorriso e tirando o celular do bolso mostrou aos dois as gravações da atuação do Williams, que era aplaudido de pé pelas mães e comparado às mais belas estátuas de greda.


	3. Dia 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> se·ren·di·pi·da·de   
> _(inglês serendipity)_  
>  substantivo feminino  
> 1\. A faculdade ou o .ato de descobrir coisas agradáveis por acaso.  
> 2\. Coisa descoberta por acaso.
> 
> "serendipidade", in Dicionário Priberam da Língua Portuguesa [em linha], 2008-2013, https://www.priberam.pt/DLPO/serendipidade [consultado em 03-10-2017].

Daniel entrou no palácio como quem estava cansado, a frustração e sofrimento eram palpáveis em seu rosto. Ele parecia chateado com algo, mas a falta de uma epifania ou empatia por parte de Steve o impedia de descobrir realmente o que ali acontecia. Ocupado com o trabalho do dia, custou-lhe mais tarde entender quando a verdade lhe atingiu, um pequeno momento de serendipidade passageira, que seguiu-se por uma culpa inerente. Danny estava magoado e ele era o culpado. Agora lhe restava tentar mudar aquilo e contornar a situação, ele tinha um plano, só precisaria quebrar umas pernas alheia, e resolvido…


	4. Dia 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palavra do dia: consentânea 
> 
> fem. sing. de **consentâneo**  
>  con·sen·tâ·ne·o   
> _(latim consentaneus, -a, -um)  
>  adjetivo_  
> 1\. Conforme à razão ou à ocasião. = ADEQUADO, APROPRIADO, CONVENIENTE  
> 2\. Congruente, coerente.

Agir de forma consentânea era algo impossível para Steve. Talvez fosse por isso que Danny não estranhou descobrir que sua estadia como ator na peça de Grace, fora uma armação de seu parceiro de trabalho. A peça, criada pelo grupo de professores de teatro da escola, iria ser apresentada antes do Halloween, mas ele jamais poderia a ver, nem mesmo Grace se apresentando como uma pequena bucaneira. Pois Rachel, em sua infinita sabedoria, havia pegado os únicos convites disponíveis e marcado que levaria Stan consigo, ao invés do loiro. Agora não sabia se agradecia ou não a ajuda de Steve…


	5. Dia 05

— Horizontal. Palavra de quatorze letras. Dica “maneira de agir específica de uma pessoa”. Como pode alguém fazer uma palavra cruzada assim? É impossível descobrir essa palavra – bufou resignado Danny, que tentava de alguma forma se acalmar antes do ensaio para a peça, mas ao contrário do que desejava estava mesmo era se irritando mais ainda.

— Idiossincrasia.

— O quê?

— A palavra Daniel, é idiossincrasia.

Receoso, ele olhou Steve que somente lhe sorria enquanto bebia algo em sua xícara, antes de dar-lhe um voto de confiança. Escreveu rapidamente as palavras no jornal. Dera certo, sorriu então de forma alegre. Agora estava tranquilo…


	6. Dia 06

Das palavras-cruzadas que sobraram para solucionar, Steve pegou-se a fitar essa última, “conspícuo”, enquanto Danny ensaiava a sua frente. O loiro ficava muito atrativo, mais do que o normal, trajando as roupas do personagem que interpretaria na peça. Um nobre mocinho, de capa e espada, que tinha como função salvar os indefesos prisioneiros de uma tripulação de piratas e seus bucaneiros.  
Pensava consigo que àquelas poucas peças de roupa, que agora ele detinha, na encenação da luta de espadas, eram demais para a sua imaginação. Tinha de mudar sua linha de pensamentos, antes que algo se notasse nas suas calças.


	7. Dia 07

Os dias seguintes após a apresentação daquela peça infantil, a vida de Danny mudou-se por completo. Passara a receber diversos tipos de correspondências de mães muito entusiasmadas por seu desempenho incluindo algumas cartas um tanto assanhadas, onde poemas de sextilha adornavam o interior.  
Os textos apaixonados, costumavam ser permeados desde simples declarações de carinho e afeto, até juras de amor e outras mais picantes, como pedidos para encontros e até mesmo casamento.  
Steve que entrara de supetão na sala do loiro, assustou-se ao deparar-se com tantos papeis espalhados ao chão, mais ainda ao notar a cara de aflição de Danny.


	8. Dia 08

— Danny – chamou uma vez ao entrar na sala, mas o outro não lhe respondeu.

Seguiu pé ante pé, se desviando dos tantos papéis, temendo cair ao pisar em algum e escorregar. Andando assim, chegou após uma pequena luta com o chão até perto de Daniel, que seguia de cabeça baixa, fitando o vazio. Steve se preocupou pelo amigo. Sentia-se mal vendo o outro se desquietar com algo que ele mesmo fora o causador. Quisera ajudá-lo, crente de ser o culpado de seu sofrimento, mas no fim arrumou sem querer a dor do outro. Temeroso então o abraçou, desejando o consolar.


	9. Dia 09

Algumas semanas se passaram desde a apresentação final da peça. O Halloween já ocorrera e agora era hora de voltar ao trabalho normal, e não o inusual que ocorria nas noites em que as fantasias festivas subiam à cabeça e faziam mais vítimas do que o habitual. Um desses casos mais descabidos, fora o homem que ao entrar num ferro-velho passara a gritar que o “homem sucateiro” estava a lhe procurar, querendo de voltar as peças que furtara do local. Os dois riram, ao descobrir que fora uma armação do dono, que descobrira o ladrãozinho dias antes. Aquilo fora interessante…


	10. Dia 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quase uma dezena de palavras já foram usadas, a de hoje é "sêmita" um substantivo feminino que significa segundo o site/dicionário priberam "indivíduo pertencente a um grupo étnico que se diz descendente de Sem, personagem bíblica e um dos filhos de Noé, ou seja, judeu".

Steve estava preocupado. Desde que armara o plano com as crianças de incapacitar o professor de teatro, um sêmita muito amigável, passara a notar diversas singularidades na vida dele e de sua equipe Five-0.   
Os dias que eram estranhos assim como os casos que resolviam, passaram a se parecer mais com episódios de Twilight Zone¹ do que o habitual que viviam. E aquilo, não somente o preocupava, como também o deixava com medo.   
Será que havia sido amaldiçoado por um Djinn² ao ter quebrado a perna daquele judeu?   
Ou teria sido aquele espelho que acidentalmente ele quebrara no dia anterior?


	11. Dia 11

Dia seguinte…

— Não duvido que uma anátema recaiu sobre nós – ditou Kono enquanto sentava-se no sofá da casa de Steve.

O outro lhe olhava assustado, sem saber o que aquilo poderia ser, por outro lado Danny lhe sorriu nervosamente, entrelaçando os dedos tentando aliviar sua tensão, perguntou então o que era aquela palavra e se poderia ser verdade a tal praga que por Steve estavam a passar.

— Danny significa maldição e talvez realmente seja o que estamos passando.

O loiro furioso virou-se então para Steve como se desejasse o matar, esse somente deu de ombros tentando fugir do assunto novamente.


	12. Dia 12

— Uma maldição Steve? Sério que você e Kono acreditam nisso? Já não me bastava aquela vez do cemitério.

— Só não se esqueça que viu um fantasma depois.

— Mas fantasmas existem querido diferente disso. Eles são como aquele jeque que a gente nunca espera ver na rodovia mas aparece de repente para destruir nossa alegria de condutor.

— Para de reclamar Daniel, nos fomos amaldiçoados.

— Eu acho mesmo que a única coisa que está ocorrendo aqui Steven – enfatizou o nome com força – é a sua consciência pesando-se por ter quebrado a perna daquele pobre professor de teatro, pensando que assim me ajudaria.


	13. Dia 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fácil, simples e bem limpinha de escrever, significa "antecipação da informação através de uma unidade (ex.: há catáfora em "detesto isto; ele toma as decisões e só depois nos informa") / primeiro grau ou período inicial do coma".

— Vou socar tanto a cara do Steve que vai ser difícil reconhecê-lo no hospital.

— Nossa Danny, cuidado para não deixá-lo em coma.

— Não se preocupe Catherine, vou somente o deixar em catáfora, assim ainda dará para depois acordá-lo e voltar a socar com muita força.

— E porque esse ódio todo. Você é sempre o mais “calmo” da relação.

— Muito engraçadinha a senhora viu.

— Relaxa Danny eu já estou sabendo dos artifícios que ele usou para lhe ajudar naquele caso da peça e não achei nada certa a atitude dele, mesmo que muito compreensível – respondeu a morena sorrindo ao se afastar.


	14. Dia 14

Com a visita inesperada de Catherine ao quartel do Five-0, Danny passara a estar mais relaxado após a conversa que tivera com ela. Chegara a ilação de que Steve jamais mudaria e tentar cambiar sua forma de agir somente lhe deixaria mais louco ainda. O moreno era muito teimoso e protegia com unhas e dentes à todos que queria bem. E isso incluía ele que já chegara a ocupar o sofá do outro quanto tivera onde morar. Nem seus “antigos amigos” fizeram isso por ele, e agradecia imensamente pela forma de agir do outro, mesmo que por vezes o irritasse.


	15. Dia 15

— Eu juro que vou te matar, eu juro – gritava um muito irritado Danny enquanto entrava furiosamente na casa de Steve, esse que somente o olhou de soslaio.

— Ei calma aí, o que foi que aconteceu?

— Você e sua falta de prudência.

— Eu sou um homem muito sisudo, nunca faço nada sem pensar antes.

— Nossa sério mesmo? Porque pelo que me lembro o único com juízo nessa relação sou eu Steve, pois se você a tivesse não teria me colocado naquela peça.

— De novo isso? Achei que havíamos resolvido.

— Achou errado. Ainda estou recebendo recadinhos e agora estão mais “gráficos”. Entendeu?


	16. Dia 16

Após fazer uma xícara de café ao outro, Steve sentou-se com Danny no sofá. Era dia de folga dos dois e ele bem podia entender a raiva do loiro. Era um homem reservado, assim como ele, que não gostava de sua vida sendo vista e oferecida a todos.

Lembrava-se bem disso, desde aquele fatídico dia em que o sobrinho de Danny viera à ilha e lhe enviara uma foto do detetive ao participar como modelo vivo para um calendário. A imagem de cor cinza quase em um tom plúmbeo ainda estava guardada em seu computador, escondida dentro de diversas pastas, algumas até mesmo criptografadas. Era uma relíquia única que deveria ser guardada, até mesmo protegida para a posteridade.

Respirando fundo e mudando sua linha de foco que fizera uma onda de calor aproximar-se da sua zona sul, Steve acomodou-se no sofá novamente, tentando não fazer notar sua ereção quase que evidente. Olhou então ao outro que agora seguia calado sorvendo o líquido negro fumegante que lhe entregara. A visão era bonita, quase algo natural de se ver, e isso era o que ele desejava poder encontrar todos os dias ao chegar em casa. Daniel a lhe esperar, suspirou então resignado.


	17. Dia 17

Pensando que talvez o outro gostasse de o excruciar, Steve McGarrett respirou fundo antes de no carro adentrar. Ele sabia que ao fazer isso era ele quem afligia Danny antes que o outro ficasse relaxado por o ver assumindo a direção e fazendo a rotina deles de sempre.

Mas para o ex-seal era complicado olhar para o corpo de seu parceiro e não pensar nele nu, fantasiar cenas luxuriosas de amor febril entre eles enquanto o observava. Aquilo o matava. Fazia mais de uma semana que conseguira arrancar do outro um enorme sorriso ao colocá-lo naquela peça, mas também conseguira uma enorme dor de cabeça ao outro que ainda recebia inúmeras correspondências dos mais diversos tipos além de sentir-se mal pelo assédio recebido.

E aquilo era talvez o que mais matava Steve, só ele tinha o direito de tirar o alento de Daniel, assim com o outro fazia consigo. Com naquele momento em que o calor deixava o loiro com uma fina camada de suor que contrastava com sua pele recém bronzeada, os loiros e arrumados fios de cabelo e a exuberante gravata preta que era sua marca registrada.

Lambeu os lábios com fome antes de focar-se novamente na estrada.


	18. Dia 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> → sarpar: erguer (âncora) / levantar ferro, fazer-se ao mar…

Estavam a sarpar para uma nova ronda quando Daniel parou antes de adentrar ao carro. Se detendo um pouco atrás dele, Steve ficou o avaliando, desejando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que nas últimas semanas as coisas tinham ido de mal a pior, desde que Danny participara da peça.

Mas ele jamais se desculparia por tentar fazer-lhe feliz. Após isso houveram também as inúmeras  _"maldições"_ a lhes rondar e por fim para si mesmo os diversos momentos de afloramento hormonal onde quase não podia se controlar. E ver os glúteos do outro se movimentando enquanto batia nervosamente o pé no chão, era algo excruciante para si.

Respirou fundo antes de avançar e abrir a porta virando-se enfim para ele.

— Vai entrar ou eu devo hoje trabalhar sozinho?

— Acho melhor não ir hoje – ditou resignado – não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Sendo assim eu te levo para casa, não é bom ir sozinho se está mal.  
Mas antes que pudesse falar algo o loiro lhe tomou a frente, puxando de suas mãos o molho de chaves e seguindo em disparada pela estrada, deixando-o para trás totalmente abismado. Não sabia o que havia agora acontecido, mas logo em breve iria descobrir.


	19. Dia 19

Tinha de respirar, botar todas as coisas no lugar. Não podia deixar seus desejos acabarem com uma das poucas coisas boas que restara em sua vida. Era isso que Daniel pensava, enquanto cortava o trânsito tentando chegar o mais rápido em casa. Ele havia notado o quanto Steve o gostava, o quanto se importava com ele, tanto que fizera toda aquela empreitada usando a peça para lhe alegrar. No entanto ele tinha, tinha de pensar sedutoramente no outro, imaginando que os sorrisos e abraços compartidos eram mais do que pura amizade. Bateu-se mentalmente por ser tão estúpido.

Respirou outra vez ao chegar na porta de casa. Essa sua nova morada destoava e muito daquele antigo apartamento minúsculo que tivera anos antes. A porta tinha no batente um ornamento com pequenas círculos que lembravam a moedas do estilo besante. Sorriu internamente ao recordar como soubera desse fato após a primeira visita do ex-seal que lhe informara aquilo. Lembrava com ose fosse ontem…

_Sabia Danny que os desenhos geométricos dessas peças circulares são os mesmos das moedas do Império Bizantino? Chamam-se besante. É interessante que tenham usado isso na arquitetura da sua casa. E antes que pergunte, sim, eu aprendi isso na marinha._


	20. Dia 20

Resignado então jogou-se sobre o sofá, tentando ignorar todos os assuntos que sua mente teimava em lhe recordar assim como as inúmeras ligações que recebia no celular. Dormiu então ali naquele sofá acordando horas depois, sentindo os olhos pesado, com o corpo puxativo, como se houvesse sido atropelado por um caminhão.

Recompôs-se então, ainda meio sonolento e olhou para o visor do aparelho que jazia esquecido sobre o carpete. Assustou-se quando notou as diversas chamadas, todas de Steve que preocupado ainda enchera sua caixa postal com inúmeras mensagens. Ouvindo uma a uma passou a se lamentar por ter mentido ao outro. Doía-lhe sentir algo à mais por ele e não poder lhe confessar.

Sabia que ele não lhe seria grosseiro ao lhe rechaçar, no entanto com o histórico de _não veja, não fale_  que imperava entre os marinheiros, sabia que o ex-seal, mesmo não sendo mais parte integrante daquela ainda a seguia. E imaginava, a reação dele ao saber que vivenciara tantos momentos íntimos ao lado de alguém que era apaixonado consigo. Mal sabia então Danny que enquanto quedava-se em lamúrias por sua condição, Steve estava do mesmo jeito do outro lado da cidade.

Ambos apaixonados sem saber como confessar.


	21. Dia 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meus amados leitores, vocês não fazem noção de quão ruim tá escrever com um enxame de pernilongos te carregando, deixando sua pele toda empolada por causa de suas picadas. Para piorar o calor vem matando, a falta de umidade também. Aí eu fico a ponto de matar alguém de raiva por isso. Sério mesmo gente…

Aquela estranha história enleada de negação estava a afligir todo o quartel _Five-0._

O motivo? Todos notavam claramente o desejo estampado nos rostos de Danny e Steve, no entanto ao que parecia somente aqueles dois não o viam. E isso os estava cansando. Kono morria e se corroía por dentro querendo por tudo em pratos limpos, enquanto isso seu primo queria deixar o destino seguir seu rumo.

Até mesmo Katherine que havia descoberto o desejo velado deles não desejava se intrometer. Mas o que todos eles sabiam é que se em breve os dois não ficassem juntos o andamento da polícia da ilha seria afligido. Tudo porque o humor deles passou a se modificar desde a apresentação da dita peça de Grace, dia esse em que ambos passaram a sentir-se mais e mais atraídos, mas a negação os levava a longos períodos de ódio frustração.

O último ocasionara que Danny faltara no trabalho por uma semana tentando fugir dos olhos do outro, enquanto Steve assim que o loiro voltou passou a fazer o mesmo. Aquilo estava deixando todos nervosos com a situação, ainda mais se aquilo atrapalhava seus trabalhos e consequentemente as suas funções de amigo e família dos dois.


	22. Dia 22

E foi pensando assim em tentar ajudar, que dias depois de todo aquele ocorrido encontrava-se na sala de estar da casa de Danny, duas garotas a pensar.

Kono e Grace, que não mais tão criança era, sabia o quanto sei pai amava seu tio Steve e vice-versa, portanto haviam unido-se para armar um plano que pudesse unir os dois. Era difícil e minuto após minuto diversos planos eram jogados ao lixo, como rebotalhos sem valor. Nada fazia sentido, não conseguiam pensar em algo que fizesse os dois perceberem que amavam-se e que aquela negação estava afetando a todos. Inclusive ela que se cansava de ver o sofrimento no rosto de quem amava.

Seu pai já havia sofrido muito com o divórcio difícil e a luta por sua guarda, depois com o caso de seu irmão e por fim com a quase morte de seu tio Steve. Se não fosse pela peça nada daquilo teria acontecido, e foi pensando assim que uma pequena lâmpada se acendeu em sua mente. Rapidamente começou a traçar um plano.

…

— Você acha que isso vai dar certo mesmo Grace?

— Claro que sim tia, se a peça os deixou assim, que agora ela resolva-os – respondeu confiantemente.


	23. Dia 23

O dia seguinte começara como qualquer outro dia anormal daquela pequena rotina que seguiam. Steve fora ao trabalho a pé, enquanto Danny seguira de carro após deixar Grace perto da escola. Cada um seguiria para sua sala, trancando-se lá com as cortinas fechadas, tentando evitar um ao outro até que fosse necessário. Seria assim se não fosse o fato do carro de Danny ter magicamente quebrado, na verdade morrido, pela falta misteriosa da bateria. Grace havia ido sozinha ao colégio e restara-lhe somente Steve para lhe levar ao trabalho, um trajeto feito em total harmonia de silêncio.

Enquanto isso no prédio com paredes em tom de alabastro, era organizado o esquema "McDanno" que consistia em juntar aqueles dois cabeça ocas antes que uma guerra se iniciasse pela distância entre os dois. Minutos depois ao chegarem no trabalho, foram alegremente recepcionados pelo mesmo silêncio harmonioso que havia no carro, além da falta dos funcionários, melhor dizendo amigos e família que ali trabalharam. Entreolharam-se temerosos e prontamente passaram a percorrer as salas de cada andar do palácio.

Até que em uma determinada ouviram ruídos. Armados entraram no recinto sendo então tragados pela escuridão antes de apagarem ao respirarem um forte cheiro amendoado.


	24. Dia 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamentavelmente não emplacamos tanto quanto "entre corredores", não sei o porque, mas não desistiremos. McDanno ainda vai continuar a ser publicado u.u

Clorofórmio. O cheiro amendoado vinha do líquido famoso que deixou-os desacordo por um largo tempo. Quando acordaram o susto fora tremendo. Estavam presos e desarmados.

Não sabiam onde, mas não era no Palácio, pois o lugar era diferente de todas as salas que conheciam, mesmo se houvessem as modificado Steve sabia de cor e salteado como era a estrutura desde as intricadas fundações até o último vão da tubulação de ar. Resignados suspiraram e passaram a pensar no que fazer para escapar.

O medo de terem sido sequestrados por algum tipo de máfia que desejava destruir o  _five-0_  era grande, mas após uma pequena sopesa das pequenas informações que tinham notaram que talvez aquele não era o "quesito" daquela situação.

No entanto as horas foram passando e o nervosismo misturado à apreensão também. O lugar não era abafado, nem quente ou frio. O clima parecia muito bem pensado, mas não havia água ou comida e a falta de iluminação adequada deixava-os mais aflitos. Privar um refém da audição e visão era uma tática comum de tortura, ambos sabiam-no. Tanto que já haviam usado aquilo em suspeitos de grande grau de periculosidade.

Mas agora somente lhes restava esperar e aguentar. 


	25. Dia 25

E assim ficaram por longas horas presos naquele lugar. Já até mesmo se imaginavam mortos de fome ou de sede, quiçá de loucura. Posteriormente viam-se totalmente brancos de morte, com os corpos rígidos e nus, cobertos somente com uma fina mortalha e postos sobre as gélidas e plúmbeas gavetas no necrotério.  
Sendo então examinados por Max antes de terem seus corpos liberados para o enterro. Sua família chorando sobre as lápides. Grace indo embora da ilha com Rachel e Stan. Kamekona, Kono e Chin se consolando. Catherine ao lado de seus pais, dando-lhes os mais sinceros pêsames. Enquanto isso imaginavam se caso um sobrevivesse e o outro não como se portariam a partir daquele momento.  
Não é preciso dizer que ambos prefeririam estar mortos do que longes um do outro. E aquilo acendeu uma pequena luz na mente deles, cada um repassando suas vidas, as perdas e os ganhos, as tristezas e alegrias. Eles sabiam as porcentagens que lhes restariam caso ninguém aparecesse ou se não conseguissem fugir. Então reunindo toda a coragem que tinham dentro de si decidiram esquecer o passado e focar-se naquele presente, desejando assim que um futuro surgisse.  
Abraçaram-se então evidenciando ali o perdão que desejavam.


	26. Dia 26

Abraçaram-se longamente, transparecendo no gesto tudo o que sentiam. Cada erro e acerto, cada palavra de carinho ou cada momento que dividiram antes e depois de se conhecerem. Um dos melhores momentos de sua vida. Em meio as lágrimas que passaram a descer juntamente com as palavras não ditas, Steve e Danny se desculparam por toda uma vida.

Após alguns minutos naquela posição, sentiram-se desconfortáveis e se apartaram um pouco, tentando assim melhorarem as dores que seus corpos à muito rígidos por estarem parados sentiam. Se olharam como puderam, tentando enxergar em meio a semi-escuridão que existia no lugar.

— Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Eu muito menos.

— Quem diria que o super eloquente Danno ficaria um dia sem palavras — argumentou o outro em um meio-sorriso irônico que relaxou qualquer dúvida do loiro que também lhe sorriu.

— Pode fazer graça, eu sei, é super interessante saber que estou sem fala. Mas não devíamos estar procurando uma saída, antes que alguém queira nos torturar com uma horrenda trepanação?

— Não sabia que conhecia esse termo — ditou Steve tentando mudar o clima que aquele tema fizera surgir. Danny então olhou-o de soslaio antes de balançar a cabeça em negação. Certas coisas nunca mudam.


	27. Dia 27

O ambiente agora estava arrefecido, pois minutos após o abraço seguido por lágrimas e ao fim por risos, ambos se estavam tão tranquilos que passaram a procurar no local com mais calma, a tal ponto que descobriram uma pequena calefação que foi limpa e ampliada grosseiramente pelas mãos de Steve – numa clara demonstração de força do ex-SEAL, que fez Danny rodar os olhos pela incrível maturidade do outro. Mas deixando a pequena gracinha que o outro fizeram, sentaram-se lado a lado. Entrelaçaram as mãos e ficaram ali desfrutando da presença um do outro por um longo período. Palavras não foram necessárias naquele momento.

— Eu queria me desculpar por ter lhe colocado naquela peça…

— Não é preciso Steve, eu sei o porque fez aquilo e lhe agradeço — interrompeu-lhe se pondo a acariciar o dorso de sua mão, avaliando as linhas firmes que a compunham.

— Eu…

— Não é preciso Steve, eu juro. No entanto isso não lhe isenta da perna quebrada daquele pobre professor, terá que pagar por isso _babe_ — respondeu sarcasticamente, enquanto apertava a mesma mão que anteriormente acariciava, arrancando do outro um pequeno resmungo que seguiu-se por um selar de lábios que tirou o alento de Daniel, levando-o ao céu.


	28. Dia 28

Não é necessário dizer que aquele simples e recatado beijo durou-se por longos minutos que deixou-os imensamente feliz. Como uma candeia que se acende no meio de uma noite escura, seus corações encheram-se de esperanças, e a felicidade ali reinou até que um estrondo tirou-os de seu pequeno devaneio amoroso.

Olhando para o local de onde vinha o som, notaram um feixe de luz a cegar-lhes os olhos. Como se houvesse uma porta aberta e a escuridão se apartasse do local, puderam notar silhuetas olhando-os de forma desconfiada. Reconheceram os rostos ali presentes e entre deles um lhes chamou muita atenção.

Grace, sorrindo alegremente, olhava-os como quem acaba de ganhar o melhor presente de Natal, com os olhinhos a brilhar e dando pequenos pulinhos de contentamento. Kono ao seu lado também irradiava felicidade, enquanto Chin acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça como se gostasse do que via. Um pouco assustados, eles se entreolharam tentando entender o que estava a acontecer, até que uma luzinha se iluminou em suas mentes.

Tudo se conectou, as risadinhas e rostos desconfiados ao longo das últimas semanas. O clorofórmio usado, a sala fria como um necrotério. Bateram-se mentalmente, ainda estavam no palácio, haviam caído numa trampa.


	29. Dia 29

Uma maravilhosa armadilha, criada com o único intuito de juntar os dois pombinhos que levavam anos se enrolando e mentindo para si mesmos. É incrível como por vezes a verdade pode estar estampada na sua cara e você não a vê nem que a pintem de ouro e esfreguem debaixo no seu nariz. Eles não podiam pleitear contra a decisão, não quando não existiam argumentos para isso e sabendo que eram os errados da situação. Não usaram nenhum método comum para se unirem, mas pensando em como se conheceram e a vida que levam seria difícil ter algo de normal.

Os outros ocupantes do palácio os ajudaram a se levantar daquele lugar e deixaram claro antes de serem atacados por um espumante Steve que não tinha a mesma calma do loiro de Jersey, que havia água e comida no quartinho. Que eles estavam sendo vigiados e que em nenhum momento eles deixariam algo de ruim acontecer com eles.

Mas quem disse que isso deixou o _ex-seal_ mais tranquilo? Obviamente que não. Somente o irritou ainda mais. Pois saber que seu amor por Danny fora primeiramente visto pelos amigos que armaram para lhes juntar, o enfureceu tanto que saiu pirando duro.


	30. Dia 30

Daniel seguiu-o distinguindo fracamente as silhuetas das pessoas que passavam por si ao sair para a claridade da rua. Ele notou a pequena figura rotunda se afastando mais rapidamente do que suas pequenas pernas podiam seguir e sabendo que não o alcançaria tão fácil suspirou, se abaixando um pouco para respirar. Aprumou então seu corpo e seguiu novamente ao palácio sede da equipe. Olhando-os um pouco chateado pelo que fizeram, sentou-se frustrado numa cadeira.

— Quem teve essa brilhante ideia? Não me digam, já posso imaginar. Grace você sabe o quão perigoso isso poderia ter sido para mim? E para Steve? Kono, Chin e Catherine vocês entraram na onda de uma adolescente, que por sinal é minha filha e nem mesmo pensaram o quão perigoso para nos dois isso poderia ter sido?

— Calma Danno, não aconteceu nada demais.

— Em primeiro lugar, somente Grace e Steve podem me chamar assim Kono. E em segundo lugar não era para vocês serem os adultos aqui? Armaram um louco plano com o auxílio de uma criança. Eu, urgh.

— Pai calma, eu sei que você tá bravo comigo, mas eu não queria mais ver você e o tio Steve brigar — respondeu chorosa a pequena enquanto olhava-o.


	31. Dia 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como diria o Di Ferrero _"tudo que é bom, sempre tem um final"_ e dessa vez chegou ao fim minhas duas fanfics criadas e publicadas para o Desafio de Drabbles do Nyah! Fanfiction, organizado pela admin Milla Felacio. Eu fiquei feliz por ter feito duas histórias distintas, e mesmo que só uma delas tenha deslanchado (perdão mcdanno, falhei com vocês). Mas isso não é motivo para xoxoro, não, não mesmo u.u   
>  Então obrigadinha gente, muito obrigadinha mesmo pelos comentários, kudos, favoritos, recomendações e tudo que for bão que veio de vocês meus fãs e leitores. Adorei estar aqui com vocês novamente, todos os dias desse mês de outubro. Talvez não nos vejamos muito em novembro porque estou querendo participar do **NaNoWriMo** , além de que terei o temido ENEM para fazer. No mais beijinhos e obrigada por trilharem esse mês comigo até u.u

Semanas se passaram desde o falso sequestro do casal. Mais de um mês se passou na verdade. Danny e Steve ainda se evitavam, mas ao menos as coisas se quedaram em melhor estado do que antes. Mas o loiro estava cansado daquilo, ele queria ter a habena da situação em suas mãos. Por isso num belo dia de domingo ele entrou na casa do marinheiro, decido a resolver àquilo de uma vez por toda. Seguiu pelo lugar, atravessando o edifício e indo para a praia onde ele sabia que o outro estaria naquele início de dia. Não estando errado ele viu Steve sair de dentro das claras águas do mar, vestido somente com uma sunga que não deixava nada a desejar. Um pouco emocionado pela visão, por um minuto se esqueceu do que tinha de fazer ali, até que os olhos verdes se focaram em si retirando seu alento e palavras não foram necessárias para expressar o que ambos sentiam. Eles não saberiam dizer quem iniciou o beijo, ou como suas roupas foram deixadas ao longo do caminho até a cama do segundo andar, muito menos como horas depois eles não haviam se saciado um do outro, mas sabiam amar-se.


End file.
